I Found A Boy
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: It was been 5 years since he'd seen her last. 4 since they'd talked. 3 since she found someone else. Slightly AU. Anti-Finchel. ST. BERRY.


**I Found A Boy.**

**Summary** - It was been 5 years since he'd seen her last. 4 since they'd talked. 3 since she found someone else. Slightly AU. Anti-Finchel. St. Berry.

**A/N:** I am not shocked in the slightest that I am doing this. I'm a little shocked I didn't do it sooner, but oh well. Yes, this will have Finn in it. No. It isn't Finnchel. It will have hints. But it is St. Berry, the best pairing in the world.

I listed Rachel and Jesse in this for a reason that I forgot... haha...

Okay, this is AU. **Rachel never met Jesse in the music shop**. The epic meeting never happened. They never sang 'Hello'. I WAS considering making this a chapter story... But I don't know... Would anyone like that? I'll ask again at the end. But their are also moments from the show I changed a bit.

Now, 'I Found A Boy' by Adele is one of my favorite songs. Ever. It's just a great song. I suggest you listen to it. This Fanfiction just popped into my head while I was singing the song at the top of my lugs. Horribly, might I add. (I can't sing...) The somewhat funny thing is that it's number 1 on my most played songs on my iPod! 'Human' by Darren Criss is second, BTW.

And, uh, the format that it is in is a song-fic, but the first two paragraphs have no music to them. Bit the rest does. Yeah. Just wanted to Clairily.

Warnings: Finnchel angst.

**Listening to:** I Found A Boy by Adele.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stepped out of the car slowly. It had been 5 years since she had stepped on the surface of McKinley high-school. Five years since she had seen Finn Hudson.<p>

Finn. She had 'loved' him as a teen. But he had cheated on him. He had sex with Santana, then yelled at her for kissing Noah. He was a hypocrite. Then he broke up with her, and started going out with Quinn, making it so she was cheating on Sam. She hadn't seen him since they had graduated.

_I thought I told you, he'd be home soon _

__Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true.__

_I fall short each time _

_Everytime he ain't here.._

_You and your charm get closer, closer in here _

_Like a fool for fire I fall, with my pride and all_

_Like a bomb before explosion _

_Ticking by your call  
><em>

At the beginning, she missed him. So much. She kept on comparing men to him, but it seemed to good to be true, after all. No one was like Finn Hudson. That was both good and bad. She had been depressed for the longest time. That was was until she hadn't seen him for a year. She had moved to Chicago, with her fathers and friends visiting her every other week. Finn never visited her once.

She had gone to the University of Michigan with Blaine and Kurt and had talked to Finn once every month. That had been their one and only connection. She tried to hold onto it, but she felt the connection breaking, in truth.

_You're the wiser one, this sky is hungry  
><em>  
><em>And I'm just a child who belongs on her knees<em>

Quinn had visited her. Told her how she had broken up with Finn and had felt bad for everything that she had said to her. Told her that Finn thought he was wise, and that he would try and make all of her decisions for her. Sam had taken her back and Rachel was happy for Quinn.

Rachel snapped back to the present. She was back at McKinley for one night only, then she had to fly back out to Chicago. She had been in between auditions. But the next one wasn't for a week or so. After all, she had graduated The School of Music, Drama, and Theater at the top of her class.

She walked in the empty halls. She knew that they would be meeting in the auditorium, but she wanted to get one last look at the room where they would meet weekly. The room that held so many memories for her.

But when she got their, the room was already occupied.

By Finn.

"Rachel, it's great to see you again." He said once he noticed her, a large smile on his face.

Rachel nodded and said, "It's been awhile."

_But I found a boy who I love more _

_Than I ever did you before _

_So stand beside the river I cried _

_And let yourself down _

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you _

"How have you been the past five years?" He asked.

"They've been good. Kurt, Blaine, and I rented an apartment together, but I moved out a few months back." She said, sitting on one of the chairs that were still their, in the same spots.

"Did you have an argument?" He asked, taking a seat from her.

"No, not at all. I still see them everyday." She said, shaking her head, softly.

"Then who are living with?" Finn asked. Rachel swore that she saw dread in his eyes.

"My boyfriend. His name is Jesse St. James." Rachel said, annoyance twitching inside of her. She wouldn't let Finn make her mad, she wouldn't allow it.

"D'you, erm..."

"Love him? Yes. I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him for three years. But you wouldn't know that, would you?" Rachel said, a sneer coming onto her face as Finn visibly flinched.

"I'm sorry I stopped calling you. I couldn't though. College was catching up to me."

Rachel looked at him blankly. "I can't believe I cried over you."

Finn's head snapped up. "Y, you cried for me?"

"Of course. I've cried for you since high-school. I've cried since you wanted Quinn and not me. I cried when you never stuck up for me. I cried when you cheated on me with Santana, while we were still dating. I cried when you couldn't see how it was that you had sex with another woman. I cried when I told you that Noah and I kissed and you dumped me. I cried when you told me that you didn't see fireworks for me, but for Quinn. I cried when we won Nationals, together. I cried when you stopped calling me. I cried when I realized that I didn't need you anymore." She said, not letting him speak once. "I cried when I found out that I could move on from you. And you know what? I found someone I love, with all of my heart."

Finn was quiet.

So was Rachel.

So, you thought that I crumble to my knees

At the first I love you

Crawling back to me

To whisper 'will you leave your man?'

Cause you swear that this time you can stand by me

I won't stand by you

"Rachel," Finn spoke up in a whisper. "Will you leave him."

Rachel opened her mouth enraged.

"Please," he cut her off. "just listen to me. I swear that I'll stand by you. I'll never leave you, I promise. I've missed you so much, you wouldn't believe."

"Finn, you said the same thing when we were teenagers. And you left me." Chocolate orbs narrowed. "You just don't understand."

_Cause I found a boy who I love more _

_Than I ever did you before _

_So stand beside the river I cried _

_And let yourself down_

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you _

_I ain't yours for no taking_

_You must be mistaken _

_I could never look into your eyes_

_And settle for wrong_

_And ignore the right _

"What don't I understand?" Finn said, getting angry.

"That I love him more than I ever loved you! What did you expect, me to come crawling back to you once you want me back? It doesn't work that way, Hudson!" She said, seeing red.

"But why! I've known you longer!"

"Damn it, Finn. That doesn't matter! I'm not yours! If you think that, your mistaken!" She yelled, standing up.

_When I found a boy who loves me more  
><em>  
><em>Than you ever did before<br>_  
><em>So stand beside the river you cry<br>_  
><em>And let yourself down<br>_  
><em>Look how you want me now that I don't need you<em>

Finn glared at Rachel. "I bet he doesn't understand, your dreams. You should at least be with someone with someone who does!"

Rachel laughed. "Finn, you don't understand me or my dreams. Jesse does. He shares my dreams. He, in fact, is making my dreams possible. I am with someone who not only understands my dreams, but someone who loves me more than you ever did."

She didn't let him say another word. She ran out of the room before he could.

She nearly ran into a man with with a handsome face, curly hair, and green eyes on the way to the auditorium.

"Jesse!" She said, nearly jumping on him.

Jesse laughed. "Hey. What's wrong?" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to:<strong> Still Take You Home by Arctic Monkeys.

A/N: This is actually not the cheesiest thing I've ever written... lol XD

Anyways, how did you like it?

**Would you like me to write a prequel?** That would be a chapter fic tat I would write sooner or later... But I DO have other fanfics that I am working on. Harry Potter ones, but still.

I can't wait till the episode tonight! He's back~~ (I have an obsession with Jon Groff.)

**Optimistic Dreamer x** ((5/10/11))


End file.
